Ilove marshmallows
by Shadowrisen
Summary: It is nearing the holidays and a blizzard has touched down. What's worse is the electricity has gone out. Emotions run high and secrets are admitted. Not a lot, but some Seddie.


**A/N: It's been a while since I did another one shot.**

**so now, I'mma flex my story muscles.**

**And of course it's gonna be Icarly..Because I love the show. :] Anyway, ENJOY THE PROGRAM!**

_**-X-**_

_"School is closed for Ridgeway." _ The Meteorologist stated.

Within that moment Sam jumped up.

"No school?!" She exclaimed. "Yes!" And repeatedly jumped up and down on Carly's couch.

Meanwhile Carly was in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

And Spencer was in his room working up some new art ideas. He seemed to be in a 'winter mood' considering the holidays are nearing.

Something festive and 'Christmasy' he described. A Christmas sculpture was underway.

If not, then a project.

"You know what I don't get?" Sam asked from the sofa.

Carly paused pouring the hot chocolate in her mug. "What?"  
"Why would people prefer mini marshmallows instead of one, giant fat one?" She honestly asked.

_I swear Sam...the questions you ask...._Then she stopped. _Actually...Interesting question._

"I'm not sure. Personally I'd prefer-"

"Oh my gosh, No, way!" Sam shouted. Completely pushing Carly's opinion aside.

_Good grief..._"What?" She asked, sounding a little more interested.

"The guy on TV says we should be getting at least two feet of snow!" The tone within Sam's voice seems to get higher when overly excited...She seems so easily amused by this.

"What's the big deal? It's been snowing here for a while now." Carly reminded. Making her way to the couch with her hands full, carrying both mugs, and a bag of marshmallows.

"Yeah but we also had school on those days, but now, we can sleep in baby." Sam said, holding up her mug waiting for a slight 'ting' to sound.

"Cheers." Carly replied, and the two 'panged' their cups together. And each took a sip.

Sam paused. And turned to Carly.

"I wanted a fat marshmallow.."

* * *

The wind outside was unbearable. So far, the lights would flicker off and on. and it felt like the temperature was dropping in the room. Surely this snow storm couldn't get any worse then it already is..I mean, we already have no school tomorrow.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The girls lept startled.

"Please let me in! Hurry!" A voice cried in from the other side. Sam got up and answered the door, viewing a very over dressed Freddie.

He wore a beanie, a snow suit. Striped scarf, mittens and snow boots.

_"Freddie, it's cold out, you forgot your ear muffs!" _A female voice shouted from across the hall. Freddie turned to the girls in shock.

"Hurry get in here." Carly whispered, motioning her hand.

Freddie ran inside with Sam locking the door behind him.

"Why would she make you wear all that? We're just right across the hall." Carly asked disposing Freddie's hat on the rack.

"She said it's chilly in the hallways cause the electricity keeps going on and off. Which means no heat..She thinks I'll freeze." He answered embarrassed. Stripping himself of his suit, boots, mittens and scarf. "Hey, hot chocolate."

And he made his way to the couch. "Can I have some?"

Before Carly could answer. "Uh, that's Carly's mug. Get your own." Sam interrupted harshly.

Tapping her fingers against her own mug impatiently. _Why. WHY did I let him in..._

Freddie glared at her. Honestly, he didn't understand why she has to be so straight forward on things..It wouldn't kill her to be nice. At least once in a while..

Carly smirked. "It's fine Freddie, I'll make you one."

And once again made her way into the kitchen.

Sam sat across from Freddie onto the couch. Her legs and arms scruntched up together so she couldn't accidentally touch any part of Freddie.

_Ick...Freddie germs._

The meteorologist was done announcing school closings. Now, just viewing holiday shopping commercials.

Spencer's door was shut. He must be working hard. Since he's been up all morning working on this project of his..

"Hey Carly, do you have those giant marshmallows?" Freddie asked turning toward the kitchen.

"Yeah you want one?" She replied. Putting the mini marshmallows away.

"Yes please. I mean, if it would be no trouble."

"No trouble at all." Carly smiled. Getting the other big bag of marshmallows out.

Sam's mouth only opened slightly. Her arms crossed and her legs up on the table.

Carly came with the hot chocolate and carefully gave to Freddie. And there, a giant fat marshmallow floating in the mug. He took a tiny sip. And made room on the couch.

"Thanks Carly." He grinned. Licking the remaining coco from his lips.  
"Your wel-"

"I asked for a giant marshmallow earlier." Sam interrupted, yet again. Her tone seeming more serious.

Carly rose an eyebrow. "You never said that, you just asked me a question about 'why people prefer little marshmallows instead of a giant fat one.'"

"What?" Freddie asked turning to Sam. With a stupid look on his face. Sam only glared back.

"Yeah, and afterwards I asked if I could have a giant one."

"Right after I gave the mug to you." Carly corrected. Unbelievable. Carly knew she wouldn't wanna fight with Sam on this. I mean, seriously. over a marshmallow? She would've gone back and out a giant one in her drink, but more importantly, she wanted to prove Sam wasn't right.

Before Sam could reply with a comeback.

The lights went out.

And the electricity died.

"Well...this is awkward." Freddie voiced from the pitch black. The three still on the couch not making sudden movements.

The three heard a door open. "You guys okay?" Spencer asked, for some strange reason. Had a wrench tucked behind his ear.

"Yeah we're fine." Carly replied. "Got any idea when the electricity will come back on?"

"No." Spencer replied in a happy tone. He smiled. "But I got some good news."

"What?" All three asked.

"I found my flash light." He flicked it on, and began shining it in Freddie's face. "Cool huh?"  
Freddie just sat there.

And Sam laid her head on her arms.

"I'll be in my room, if you guys need anything just come get me. And don't worry, the electricity will come back on soon." He reassured. Flicking the flash light off. And walking into his room.

The three sat on the couch. Speechless.

The room was getting colder. Temperature dropping by the second. It seemed to have felt like, 20 degrees in there.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Just drink our hot chocolate I guess.." Carly answered ending it with a sigh. And taking a tiny sip of her drink. Sam, however, kept picking the marshmallows out and eating them.

Freddie lowered in his seat. It was gonna be a long wait.

* * *

An hour has passed. And the electricity remained off. And Spencer still hasn't come out of his room yet.

Sam woke up. _'Yawn'. Must've dozed off..._

It was dark. But being so used to the darkness, she was able to see just a little bit. She sat up turning to Carly. Who was still next to freddie.

"Carly..?" Sam asked. She noticed Carly was turned the other way. She must've fallen asleep too. You can hear her snoring a bit.

Sam released a small sigh. When will this electricity ever come back on?

Freddie was asleep too, but barely. His eyes fluttered. So he must be trying too.

"Freddie?" Sam asked, curiously poking his right eye lid. Freddie's eyes shot open.

"Huh, uh, what!?-"

"Shhh!" Sam shushed. "Carly's asleep."

Freddie didn't notice. And turned his head toward Carly.

_"She's so cute when she's asleep.."_

By now it's a good thing Sam can't read minds. Otherwise she would gut him for thinking that..

Sam got up and stretched, making her way to the kitchen to get more hot chocolate.

Freddie followed.

"Some night huh." He sighed, waiting to gain the pitcher.

"Yeah no kidding." She said back. Pouring the last bit of hot chocolate into her cup.

And handed Freddie the pitcher.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed.

Sam shushed him again. Reminding that Carly's still asleep.

"You took the rest of the hot chocolate...!" Freddie shouted, in a whispered tone.

"Yeah? So? You weren't even supposed to be here tonight." She hissed. Taking the pitcher back and putting it in the sink. From behind, Freddie could hear Carly tossing and turning.

He's had it.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is but nows not a good time to be fighting." He whispered, as he made his way toward Sam. Who was rinsing the pitcher out.

"Well we wouldn't be fighting, if you would just stay in your own apartment." Sam just kept biting back. What was wrong with that girl..

"What's wrong with you? I mean, it's not like I'm mean to you. In fact, in the beginning I was considering on being nice to you, and out of no where you just come at me like-"

"You do realize I don't care, right?" Sam interrupted turning toward Freddie. Pushing the thought aside. She snagged her hot chocolate and decided to make it back to the couch. But was pulled back by Freddie's grip.

"Wha-? Let go!" Sam yelled. Trying to pull herself lose from Freddie's grip.

Freddie shushed Sam this time. "Your not leaving until we sort this out..!"  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Freddie, let go!"

Sudden movements were made on the couch. Carly sighed into her sleep. Adjusting herself. And soon fell back into her deep sleep.

Freddie and Sam turned their attention towards each other again.

"I'm tired of fighting with you Sam, your not leaving until you tell me what the problem is." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is it the hot chocolate? Look, if you wanted the one marshmallow I would've gladly traded mugs with you, just tell me and we can sort this-"

"It's not the damn mug." She retorted. Still trying to pull herself away from Freddie.

"Then what!?"

"It's you!"

A Five second silence set upon the troubled two. And it's almost as if the room had gotten colder. And bitter..

Sam could feel Freddie's grip loosen.

"What did I do? what could I POSSIBLY have done to hurt you?" He said in the strictest way possible.

Since his grip was loosened. She was able to pull her arm away.

Her head held a bit higher. Freddie was able to see her eyes. It was clear there were some tears in there. This made Freddie feel guilty.

"Why Carly?" She asked. Her voice seeming to fade at mentioning Carly. "Why is it when it comes to an agreement you always agree with Carly."

Freddie didn't answer that question. He couldn't. But he knows why. And he would say the answer in his mind. _Because I love her._

Sam shook her head slightly. "It's always about Carly.."

Freddie remained silent. He was not used to seeing Sam this way.

So..._sensitive?_

"It's always _been _about Carly." She soon completed.

Realizing this, Freddie as well hasn't been a good friend at all..

It's not just Sam, it was him too.

But he didn't want to admit this. Not to Sam.

"Well..Can you blame me?" He began. "I mean..your always yelling, and calling me names, Sam" The list felt like it went on forever... "Hurting me, physically and mentally. Putting me down."

Sam rubbed her eye. Tears already had fallen down her cheek. She felt so stupid acting this way in front of Freddie. Now he knows what she really is like sometimes..

She even let a slight sniffle pass.

"At least with Carly, I feel important. And wanted." He admited. His tone of voice changing to a more softer tone.

He did love her..Sam couldn't blame him for wanting to be with her all the time.

She lowered her head in embarrassment and shame.

Freddie lit up a bit...It wasn't helping for her to know that he was hurt too.

"Hey..Come on now." He said placing his hand on her shoulder, stroking it a bit. A small smile appearing on his face. "Why don't we just..try not to fight anymore. You know..? Maybe we could even become real friends.."

Sam lift her head up. She could see Freddie now. And this time, she was able to look at him with not being able to feel the rage inside her, that forces her to physically hurt him.

She sees him differently. And she's known this. Just with a different attitude.

_Caring, happy, reassuring...Everything I'm not._

"Sam..?" Freddie asked. She seemed distracted. Her mind bottled with thoughts.

Her head turned to her shoulder, just realizing his hand was placed there.

_Vbrooom!_

In an instant. The lights flashed back on. And you can hear the heater. Everything within electricity was working now.

Sam grinned. "Alright it's back on!"

Freddie smiled back. "Yeah."  
The door to Spencer's room slammed open. "Ladies and gentle men!"

This woke Carly up. "Huh..?" Turning her attention toward her brother.

"I present to you, Santa clone!" With that being said, Spencer pulled out a giant replica of Santa.

Being made out of old electronics. Toaster, pancake maker. So on.

"Wow." Carly described wide eyed. "Spencer this is awesome."  
This making her get up from the sofa.

"But wait," he began. "There's more.."

A single push of Santa's nose sends snow flurries flying out of Santa's hat.

The kids were in amazement. Well done, Spencer.

"Spencer this is amazing!"

"Great job Spencer." Freddie complimented.

Snow flurries were flying across the room. It really did have that whole Christmas feeling to it.

And occasionally.

Freddie and Sam would exchange smiles.

it was different.

But different in a good way.

"Oh yeah..I forgot to mention...The flurries. It's dish soap."

.....

And you can hear coughing, cause obviously Sam tried to catch the snowflakes on her tongue.

_**-Fin**_


End file.
